


Protection

by CaptainDashingRapscallion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDashingRapscallion/pseuds/CaptainDashingRapscallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing I wrote from Dean's POV during Season 1. Reposted from my tumblr account which has since been deleted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

As soon as Sam was asleep, Dean sat up in bed and glanced over at his brother. It had been a long day for the both of them, working the job, and neither of them had been able to avoid the exhaustion. The difference was, Dean couldn't allow himself to succumb to it yet. Grabbing his t-shirt from where it was resting, he tugged it on and slipped out of bed, moving to his brother's bedside silently.

"Poor little Sammy," he muttered, genuine concern in his voice, no mocking to be found. The truth was, he was worried. Ever since he'd reappeared in his little brother's life and dragged him on this hunt for their father, he had been feeling guilty. And that hadn't been aided by the deranged killer that had slaughtered their mother going after Sam's girlfriend either. Dean heaved a sigh and glanced at his brother, wondering when Sam would open up and just talk to him about it all. He didn't want much, just to know that the needed for revenge wasn't going to send his brother round the loopy bend. He didn't want to see that happen to his little brother, no, he wanted to protect Sam from all that. Sure they had their ups and downs, but he was Sam's older brother, the one who'd carried Sam from the house that day, and he would try his best to protect him no matter what the cost.

Noticing Sam's expression change in his sleep to one of discomfort, Dean bit his lip, leaning forward. The nightmares again. Seemed Sam was still having them, even though he was past the point where he mentioned them. It took a lot for Dean to get anything out of Sam that was personal, seemed his younger brother was rather skilled at diverting off the topic and avoiding talking about himself.

Resting a hand on Sam's shoulder, Dean shook him gently, glancing up to see the sun rising. They needed to move out of here anyway, there were other places that needed their help, and he'd rather not let Sam suffer the nightmares longer than he had to.

"Sammy, come on Sam get up, time to get going," he called, and chuckled as his brother groaned and shifted on the bed. He may have had a sleepless night, but he could always let Sam drive for a little while and he need be none the wiser to his older brother's genuine worry. After all, there was no reason to let Sam know that under that tough guy exterior, Dean Winchester was actually a big worrier, concerned with his safety and mental stability. No, Sam definitely didn't need to know that, Dean preferred being the hard-hearted grouch to the softie.


End file.
